


Sarah's New Dress

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled near Sarah as she admired her new dress.





	Sarah's New Dress

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled near Sarah as she admired her new dress. ''I'm glad you like your dress,'' he said. Charles kissed Sarah after she was in his arms. He released her. Charles forgot about superstitious Salem townspeople. Later that evening, townspeople managed to burn the vampire in her new dress. 

 

THE END


End file.
